


Lucky Part II

by vwright



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwright/pseuds/vwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did I get so lucky?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events, characters, and entities depicted in this work are fictional. Any resemblance or similarity to any actual events, entities, or persons, whether living or dead, is entirely coincidental.
> 
> I was so bored tonight so here's a ridiculously short fluff-fest ugh gross blegh

He was probably only asleep for a maximum of ten minutes, but to be fair the movie was absolutely shit. That, and Vegard had plush thighs that acted as heated cushions for Bård's head to rest on. When he opened his eyes, the credits were rolling and the black light from the screen lit the otherwise dark room with a dim shade.

He turned his head, and found his brother staring at his face. He hoped Vegard had only begun looking once Bård noticeably stirred, and wasn't just watching him sleep the whole time. Creep.

Bård groaned, burying his face back into his brother's thigh. He felt Vegard's body rumble, chuckling at his little brother's typical lethargic behavior. Bård wouldn't give him the satisfaction, and pushed himself up further to half Vegard's height. He held his brother's gaze, scowling somewhat, but Vegard only smiled slightly. He reached out, tucking a lock of hair behind Bård's ear. It was so cheesy, but Bård admitted that the feeling when he continued to stroke his fingers against his scalp was exquisite.

"How did I get so lucky?" Vegard asked, eyes never leaving his brother's face. Bård would smack him, if he had the energy.

He huffed a laugh. “It’s not luck, it’s genetics.”

Vegard rolled his eyes, and his hand dropped to cover one of Bård's that rested on his leg.  

"So cynical," he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not, it's just true," Bård laughed. In his most dramatic air, he leaned forward and proclaimed, “I was  _born_  for you.”

Vegard cracked a smile and issued a laugh himself. Bård grinned and looked away, as Vegard’s eyes trained on him. Bård wouldn’t look back, but he knew his brother saw right through him. He saw past his half-smile to the sincerity he was trying so hard to hide. It just slipped out sometimes.

"What," Vegard said after a moment, "You actually believe that?"

Bård blushed and smiled nervously, finding it hard to object, despite his natural instict to push down any such sentimental suggestions. His eyes settled back on the TV, names falling in slow motion—much slower than the little jumps his pulse made. But if he were taking a lie detector test—the kind where they strap wires on you and track your heart beat—and then they asked him whether Bård truly believed he was created for the sole purpose of loving his brother, or being his brother’s love—some variation of that question at least—and then he said  _no_ … Well, the needle would likely be scratching all over the paper.

As it was, Vegard’s fingers were pressing into his wrist—maybe he was keeping track of his pulse, who knows. Bård didn’t say anything. Vegard recognized it as an admission, the look on his face saying he was genuinely surprised. 

He leaned down in a sudden expression of seriousness, cradling the back of Bård’s neck and pressing his lips firmly to his brother’s. He inhaled deeply on contact, as where Bård felt his lungs still completely. His eyes fluttered shut, one hand trapped beneath Vegard's leg. He squeezed the underside of his thigh, and pushed up into the touch. He felt a bit like that mermaid arching herself on a rock, but he could reconcile the feminity for how fucking good it felt when Vegard began using his tongue. They were both getting a little eager, when his brother broke the kiss. 

"Sit up," he demanded. His voice sounded the way it did when they were about to start something, Bård recently noticed. His eyes looked glossy and cheeks flushed. But Bård really didn't want to move. He was content to press his growing arousal onto his brother's knee, where it was conveniently placed. 

He scooted up a few centimeters, and attempted to lean back in. Vegard kept back, tugging at Bård's elbow.

"All the way up. Like, straddle me."

Bård tutted, furrowing his brow, but pushed up and sat back anyway.

"What do you want, a lap dance?" he asked. 

Vegard hid his amusement—and possible arousal—poorly.

"I wouldn't object, by any means."

Bård rolled his eyes as he leant in again.

"You're not _that_ lucky."


End file.
